This project is concerned with learning and attention and cognition in children. Most experiments are conducted in choice situations and the independent variables are usually ones relating to training history or ones relating to changes in the stimulus situation. This research is conducted in the context of current attentional interpretations of choice behaviors. Specifically as these are related to changes in the developmental level of the child.